Light
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: Read the last moments of Kikyo's life as she begins to drift into heaven.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: **What happened in the latest Shonen Sunday Vol. 32 July 12, 2006.

_**Light**_

Every one sat and watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo sat away from the group. Miroku and Sango together, Koga trying to calm Kagome's nerves.

Inuyasha held Kikyo as Naraku's shouki soon took over her body.

"There was an opportunity to destroy Naraku with the kazanna. Before Kikyo-sama became like this." Miroku said as he stared at the kazanna.

Sango looked at Miroku, "Houshi-sama..."

Miroku kept going, "But I was afraid to die...and I hesitated to open the kazanna... Kikyo-sama put her life in danger, even though it meant I was saved from the shouki... I..."

"Houshi-sama..." Sango put a hand to his arm as it looked as if Miroku was going to cry.

Sango replied with the same sad tone, "I believe...it was for my sake that Kikyo left you behind. Instead of Kohaku..." _Kikyo, I... I hated you for using my brother's life, Kohaku's shard... as a tool to defeat Naraku... however... you tried to save Koga... When that time came, actually, you... had intended to fight in order to protect Kohaku's life, didn't you...? _

Koga turned towards the two, _I don't have the Shikon shards anymore... But I'm alive. You're glad for that, aren't you, Kikyo..._

"_Give the shards to me," Kikyo asked as she rose and arrow towards Koga. "And pull away from the fight..." _

Kagome buried her head deeper into her lap as she had her knees up to her chest and her arms resting on her legs. _I couldn't do anything. _"If I had just been fast."

Koga looked Kagome's way as she kept talking. "If I just had more strength... Kikyo would..."

"Naraku, that bastard." Koga seethed as he looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo again. "He really didn't want Kikyo and Inuyasha together did he?"

"_Kikyo, you won't be with Inuyasha...As you die like this in the arms of who you despise."_

"But..." Koga kept going as he looked at Inuyasha with understanding eyes. "He made it in time..."

Kagome's tears flowed down her cheeks. "Kikyo...'

----

_Kikyo... _Inuyasha thought as he held her next to his heart.

"That time..."

"Kikyo!" He said as he looked at her.

Kikyo turned in Inuyasha's arms as she began to speak again. "Do you remember... Inuyasha...Long before we were torn apart by Naraku..."

"_Inuyasha, wouldn't you use the Shikon jewel... and become a human?" Kikyo asked._

_Inuyasha replied. "But if I become human, what will happen to you, Kikyo?"_

_Kikyo smiled. "I'm the one who protects the jewel. If it no longer exists------ I'd be an ordinary woman."_

"Yeah... how could I forget that," Inuyasha said as he pulled Kikyo closer. "Back then I was going to become human and live for you..."

"Finally," Kikyo said as she closed her eyes. "I would be an ordinary woman..."

Inuyasha began to cry. "Kikyo... you were the first precious women that I ever came to love." His tears fell. _But for all that--- I couldn't do anything for you._

"It's the first time I've seen this." Kikyo said as she opened her eyes. "Inuyasha you face... crying like this..."

"Kikyo, I..." Tilting his head, his bangs covered his eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I couldn't save you!"

Kikyo smiled as she looked at his face. "You... came for me... I'm alright with that." She smiled as she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha kept crying, "Kikyo..." _Kikyo... _Before she could die he kissed her. Tears flowing down his cheeks but he still kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to his heart.

Kikyo began to cry as she felt herself going away. _Inuyasha... _Pulling away from the kiss, Kikyo closed her eyes and smiled as she began to disappear. Her souls leaving her as she vanished, leaving Inuyasha's arms empty as he stared at the souls and the soul stealers as they began to fly away.

Everyone except Koga stood as the souls Kikyo harbored flew away ever so slow.

More tears came to Kagome's eyes. _Kikyo... soul stealers..._

Inuyasha stood as he looked at the souls. Looking up with such a teary gaze, Inuyasha blinked his eyes as the bright light blew all around him as more soul stealers gathered the souls.

Soul stealers fly all around the others as they held souls in their creepy hands. "This light..." Sango began. "Kikyo's souls..."

Shippo looked at her. "It's as if... Kikyo's saying farewell..."

Kagome's soul returned to her. "It's warm..." Looking back up, Kagome stared at the souls and soul stealers as they flew to heaven.

"Kikyo... Is saying don't mourn..."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked at him as more tears came to her eyes.

"I'll always protect you..." Finishing with the last sentence, Inuyasha watched the souls as they disappeared in the night. They became like the stars above when they disappeared.

**Author's Note: **If you want to see the manga go here... and read the manga if you like. Copy and paste the link to your address bar.


	2. Author's Note

the web page is w w w . e a r - t w e a k . c om / i y m a ng a / i n d e x . h t m

did it work? if the link didn't come up tell me and ill give it to you, but you have to give me ur email address


End file.
